JoHika 3
by JoshZZG
Summary: The best one yet. JoshXHikariSorry this is a little mess up but please read anyway and enjoy.


Johika fanfic

"Hey give me back pikachu" Ash yelled

"No way is a twerp getting his pikachu back" said Jessie

It was a try to get pikachu from Ash as our heroes are trying to get pikachu back. As Ash is crying because his best friend is being taken away by team rocket and then he trips over a kid sleeping in the grass.

"Ow, watch were your going." said the boy

"Sorry in a hurry talk later." said Ash

"Hmm… looks like trouble, better help" said the boy

Ash just started so he has pikachu and aipom and Hikari has piplup. Just as Ash was about to give up he herd a long howl he at first thought it was just some thing random until he saw that boy on team rocket's balloon.

"yawn….. Can anyone be quiet these days" said the boy.

"Ash look its that boy again" said Hikari

"Huh were" said Ash

"Up there" said Hikari

As the boy slid down the balloon and set him self up.

"Why are you stealing his pikachu?" said the boy

"We steal it cuz we can" said Meowth

There they pushed him off the balloon as he was free falling Ash, Brock, and Hikari shout look out. Your gonna die. He did nothing he just continued to free fall. Hikari then shouted wake up will you!!!!!

End of chapter one.

Chapter 2

He all of a sudden flipped right side up as if he was going to land on his feet. When an Arcanine jumped and saved his life.

"That was close." said Hikari

"Yeah, but they got pikachu." said Ash

"Oh that's right they did." said Brock

"Heh, you give up to easly." said the boy

"Huh were did you come from." said Ash

"Heh, You should be thanking me." said the boy

"Huh why?" said the boy

"Well I am not a fan of a pikachu so here." said the boy

" Oh, thank Pikachu are you ok?" said Ash

"Hey, the names Josh by the way you'ed be smart enough to use it." said Josh

"Hey how'd they get pikachu back?" said team rocket

" Suhd up already Arcanine fire blast!!!" said Josh

"Rooaaarrr!!!" Arcanine

"Team rockets blasting off again!!!!" said team rocket

Brock then told Josh about himself. Josh was think what should I eat for dinner to night?

Then Hikari told him about herself and Josh said "Hi" in the sexy voice.

Ash was loving the fact that he got pikachu back and his strong points in battle

Chapter 3

Chapter is going to be hentai!!!

I was bored

Ash, Brock, Hikari, and Josh was run from an Aggron which was mad because Ash had to poke its tail with a stick, and the stick what up it's ass.

As they all raced to escape the powerful pokemon a thick fog began to descend and Josh, with Hikari went in one direction and Ash and Brock want a different path. Josh and Hikari , Aggron decided that they were its targets so it continued to chase after them.

Instinctively Josh grabbed Hikari by her left arm and pulled her towards a cave once they were inside a blast hit some rocks above the entrance to the cave and caused a cave in.

Josh and Hikari were trapped and were left unsure of wherever or not they will be found or if they could get themselves out.

After an hour of exploring the cave in hopes of finding a passage out they returned to where they had entered and found they it would take too long for them to dig themselves out they tried using their pokemon but that only caused a bigger cave in so the pokemon were returned to their pokeballs.

After deciding to wait in hopes of being rescued they began talking about their journeys people they had meet and battled but then Hikari asked a question that he had never been asked before.

"Josh have you ever had sex with anyone"

"No why do you ask"? said Josh

"So no other girl has had the pleasure of taking your virginity huh?" remarked Hikari.

"Yeah" replied Josh "Why do you ask?"

"First turn around," Hikari instructed.

Josh did as he was told and a couple of minutes later she told him to turn back around and when he did he had a very big nose bleed.

"I take it you like my naked body?" Hikari asked.

"Like it hell no I love it" said Josh

Hikari was so hot looking naked with her perfectly cupped tits, sexy hour glass shaped figure and virgin pussy just waiting to be fucked.

"Well come Josh I'm waiting" Hikari said.

That's all Josh wanted to hear and the next thing Hikari knew Josh was naked and holding her close while he kissed her face then his hands began to work on rubbing her tits and pinching her nipples.

Hikari couldn't stop herself from moaning as this happened she was enjoying it.

Josh then repositioned himself so that he was lying on his back and he gestured to his rock hard penis. Taking the hint Hikari grabbed the thick penis and lowered her head towards it. She began to lick the tip of his penis and then move her whole mouth over it. Her head bobbing up and down and she gave him a blowjob.

This taste is so good she thought as she worked sucking and licking the penis.

Josh was moaning and found he couldn't hold back much longer.

"I'm gonna cum," He shouted.

He shot his load deep down Hikari's throat and swallowed every drop of his cum.

Hikari decided she was ready to be fucked by Josh's penis so she stood up and turned to face him while positioning herself above his penis. She then lowered herself onto the penis and slowly feed it into her pussy gasping as she did so.

"Oh, Josh your penis feels so good inside my pussy," Hikari said.

"And you are one tight girl now please start bouncing like a horny girl should," Josh replied.

For several hours they were like their movement completely in sync with each others. And Josh was mesmerized by the way Hikari's tits bounced as she moved up and down his penis moaning with pleasure. They then tried several other positions before finishing in one hell of a climax.

"Hikari…….I love you." said Josh

" Well that makes two of us." said Hikari

"Will you be my girlfriend." Josh asks as they redress themselves"

"Well I….." said Hikari

All of a sudden Ash and Brock breaks threw the rock as the do they finally talk sense in to us and we are on our way again to where ever and Josh is still looking for an answer.

End of chapter 3

Hope you all liked it. Please any ideas write back!!!

Chapter 4

Hey, I have a title for this chapter.

Good-bye?

Josh was still think about Hikari a lot more. He just wanted Hikari to blow him again. Our heroes were at a big party that day. Josh was taking picture of were he was because he was great at getting lost. So every picture he took he ask Hikari to stand in it. Then every time he talked to Ash it was pikachu this and pikachu that he gave up. Brock was still try to get girl's numbers but never got any.

"Well Arcanine its just you and me for the day I guess we better have a nap." Said Josh

"…….Where did Josh go?" said Hikari

"This looks like a good spot thanks Arcanine, return." yelled Josh

"Ash, I can't find Josh." said Hikari

"Heh what'd need him for when you have me." Said Ash

"YOU BASTARD don't touch me." said Hikari

Slap

"Ow that hurt." said Ash

"Your damn right what's you face made out of steel?" said Hikari

"Awww, don't be like that." said Ash

"You fucking freak stay away." yelled Hikari

"You should just kiss him and get it over with." said Brock

"AAAHHH, where'd you come from?" said Hikari

"Heeeeee." Say Ash and Brock

" Ash will you fuck me." asks Brock

"Ok, I need action." Said Ash

"Not in front of me you do." yelled Hikari

"Man can't leave you guys alone without getting drunk can I?" said Josh picking up Hikari and running away on Arcanine.

Next on a mountain Josh talks to Hikari

"Hikari I am leaving" Things here aren't fun enough" said Josh

"Well I am going with you after that any place is better" said Hikari

"I can't…..take you with me you will……..get in the way" said Josh

"Well then I will come as your girlfriend then, how about that smartass" said Hikari

"…….Alright then shall we go then?" said Josh

" Yes we shall." said Hikari

End of Good-bye?.

Awww now that's love.

Onsen?

Hikari was complain about walking to much and Josh told her if we rode Arcanine we would draw to many people and then the would be asking for rides and we would get no wear. Soon Hikari had an idea and couldn't wait to ask Josh.

"Josh what if we went to an onsen would you care?" asked Hikari

"….ummm, yes we would just burning more time, plus I got no money." said Josh

"Well what about the one coming up?" said Hikari

"That was not there before and I know it" said Josh

"Josh, It says cute couples get in free, should we ask if were cute enough?" asked Hikari

"……If it make you happy." said Josh

"Hello any one here" yelled Hikari

"Ssssshhhhhh… not so loud there may be others?" said Josh

"opps…heeeeeh sorry." said Hikari

"How may I help you." asked a lady stepping out of no where.

"Ummm….are we cute enough to get in?" said Hikari pull Josh closer

"Hmmmm….lets see how old are you" asked the lady

"Were both 14" Josh said softly

"Oh my god that was the cutest voice, that's couples right oh little miss you are so lucky." the lady jumped.

"Josh how you do that?" asked Hikari

"I spoke as if I was talking to you, that's all." said Josh

After Josh got in the hot spring he was waiting for Hikari and her naked body to pop in next to him. As Hikari came out she almost bald.

"Oh, damn it you beat me!!!" said Hikari

"Huh what's wrong" asked Josh

"Well I wanted to see you naked." said Hikari

"Oh well would you like help getting in?" Josh then winked at her

"Oh, sure that would be helpful" said Hikari

As Josh got up Hikari saw all she wanted to see and she threw her towel across the floor and that made Josh's day. Up in a tree some pev was watching them.

"Oh, Hikari your so cute naked." said Kenny

"Rrrrrrrr" said Arcanine

"What…… an Arcanine" said Kenny

"………..Hikari get down." yelled Josh pulling Hikari in the hot spring

"Huh what" shouted Hikari

"Arcanine can you find them" asked Josh

"Ruff" braked Arcanine

"Good find them and use giga impact ok?" said Josh

Arcanine soon found Kenny and used giga impact and sent him fly.

Soon Paul step in with Misty and the world stopped moving.

"…..Hikari" said Paul

"Bastard?" asked Hikari

"Hi I am Misty" said Misty

"…….You know your fans get in the way a lot more then I wanted" said Josh

"So your name is Josh" Asked Paul

"Heh maybe? But who are you to ask my name?" asked Josh

"The name is Paul and I challenge you for Hikari!!! I will put Misty up as an offer 1vs1 come on" shouted Paul

Josh looks at Hikari and she says you can win.

Josh and Paul steps outside and gets ready to battle. As Josh finally step out he was fully clothed were as Paul was naked.

"What the hell!!" Josh yelled

"I was just going to do this quickly" said Paul

"Yeah right, one on one Hikari and Misty will be the judge" said Josh

"Alright pick first" yelled Paul

"Aren't you the challenger" said Josh

" Nice manners go Electivire" said Paul

"Heh I'll counter with Arcanine!" said Josh

"Well where is you Arcanine?" said Paul

"Well Hikari is on the line so I'll use this Arcanine go my blue Arcanine!" Said Josh

"Wow I have never seen that before" said Hikari

"Ahhh, yes that legendary trainer that has a blue Arcanine" said Paul

"You know who I am and your still in it that's bold of you." said Josh

"……." said Paul

End of chapter

Wow I hope Josh wins.

Battle for love

We left Josh fight for Hikari and Misty. (Josh will just sell Misty any way)

Paul started the battle.

"Electivire use thunder bolt" yelled Paul

" Your going to pick up your game because your luck ran out, Arcanine use extreme speed!" said Josh

"Oh, I'll be right back Josh." yelled Hikari

"Now Electivire use giga impact on Arcanine." said Paul

"Arcanine hold your ground" said Josh

"It over" said Paul

"You have a long way to go, now Arcanine Jump in to the sky!" yelled Josh

"No" yelled Paul

"Now Arcanine use fire blast!" said Josh

"Roooaaaarrrr" said Arcanine

"Electivire use protect" said Paul

"Good thinking on your feet, but that's not eough" said Josh

"Arcanine use giga impact." said Josh

"You to Electivire use your giga impact." said Paul

Next Hikari came out in her cheerleader outfit and started cheer for Josh.

"Josh, Josh, Josh is the man if he can't beat you no one can……Awww damn it that came out wrong." said Hikari

"Heh good try thou."

"……Thanks what about Arcanine?" asked Hikari

"He's fine after all I raised him." said Josh

"Rrrrrr Electivire use….." said Paul

"Arcanine end this use extreme speed" yelled Josh

Electivire was knocked out. Hikari jump and said "Electivire is not able to battle Josh is the winner" said Hikari and kissed Josh on the cheek.

"Heh you lose you can keep Misty to." said Josh

"That's not Misty that a clay figure I made."

"Well suck to be you." said Josh

"Josh lets go celebrate" asked Hikari

"Ok, lets but first I am going in the hot spring" said Josh

As they walked in and told the lady what had happen she let Josh and Hikari back in but left Paul in the cold outside and he for got his clothes so he was freeze out there.

End of chapter 6

Any where any time.

Josh and Hikari went to Sendoff spring, that which is just off Veilstone city. They went to explore but they choose do something else. As they got off Arcanine and Josh returned him, they started to walk in the field where Hikari finally cracked about not having sex, Josh sighed and asked do you thing you can hold off on that.

"How long can you hold it?" said Josh

"I can't take, Josh I have been with you for so long and just look at you, oh it drives me mad." said Hikari jumping on Josh

"Don't you wha feel like that time in the cave again?" asked Hikari

"Alright, only because I love you." said Josh

"Oh, show me again how much you love me?" asked Hikari

"Heh" Josh said removing Hikari scarf

Hikari pulled Josh's shirt off fast then light, Josh pulled Hikari shirt and panties off but not her skirt he left her bra on to. Hikari took all of Josh clothes off and grabbed his penis and jerking him off. As Hikari did this Josh pulled her bra off see her breast made him stiffen up, this made Hikari more happy as she licked the tip of his penis and put her whole mouth on it Hikari then put the whole thing down her throat and sucked as hard as she could then she started to blow him. Josh ask her to not stop and keep going, and Hikari did what she was told, only she want fast. Moving her tongue in a circle. This made Josh cum in her mouth she swallowed it all the white liquid down.

"Josh I remember why I went with you" said Hikari

"Why" asked Josh

"This is why, sex with you is the best." said Hikari

Hikari then moved up to Josh so there lips meet and then started kissing passionately, Hikari then threw some tongue in Josh mouth wear it was greeted with a hello. Hikari then asked Josh if he was ready to fuck her she then got a hell yeah. Josh slow entered her trying not to hurt her.

"Hikari….you are so tight" said Josh

"Josh….just go faster will you" asked Hikari

Josh went as fast as he could and cummed in Hikari (Hikari didn't believe in condoms)

Hikari fell on the ground and Josh went with her. Josh still had is hard penis up Hikari's ass, Josh also cupped her breasts and rubbed and pinched her nipples. Hikari then was up and head to her clothes when Josh said "Wait, I haven't fucked you pussy" said Josh. Hikari then came back let Josh enter her again and this time he didn't wait he fucked her as fast as you could and didn't stop even after she cummed all over his penis.

"Hikari I am gonna cum inside of you!" said Josh pulling out of Hikari

"No don't you dare pull out of me" barked Hikari

Josh did as he was told but he didn't what he to get pregnant, so he pulled out and sprayed his cum all over her pussy. Hikari wasn't happy so she came up with Punishment. She crawled on him in the sixty-nine position.

"Since you pulled out of my ass before I had an orgasm you must now lick my wet pussy while I give you another blow-job," Hikari said.

"Ok" Josh said

Hikari sucked him off again, once again getting to drink Josh's cum. Josh didn't stop even after Hikari had cum three time, Hikari didn't stop giving Josh a blow-job. Josh and Hikari stayed like this for a long time until they were done with each other.

"Josh….we are doing this more often." said Hikari

"Yes we shall." said Josh

End of chapter 7

Now that was a good chapter if I say so. Josh and Hikari belong together if you don't agree DIE IN HELL!!!


End file.
